1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-flowing direction distributor of an industrial dust-collector with innovatory features, and more particularly to an air-flowing direction distributor which can efficiently make the air be sucked in or exhausted by means of a movable rod and sealing blocks, so as to reduce cost and save installation space.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air-flowing direction distributor of an industrial dust-collector, referring to FIG. 1, is provided with an air-inlet line 112 and an air-outlet line 113 at the front end of the air blower 111. The air-inlet line 112 is provided with an air filter 1121 on the top, a first valve switch 1122 and a second valve switch 1123 at the bottom of the air filter 1121, and the air-outlet line 113 is provided with a third valve switch 1131 and a forth valve switch 1132.
Referring to FIG. 1, while being operated to suck in air, when the switching device 151 is switched on to start the motor M (or an electric magnetic valve is used) to make the air blower 111 operate, the third valve switch 1131 is opened to let the air flow into the air filter 1121 for the impurities to be filtered, the air circulates in the main body of the industrial dust-collector, and then the air is exhausted outward the air-outlet line 113.
Referring to FIG. 2, while being operated to exhaust air, when the switching device 151 is switched on to start the motor M (or an electric magnetic valve is used) to make the air blower 111 operate, the first valve switch 1122 and the forth valve switch 1132 are opened, the second valve switch 1123 and the third valve switch 1131 are closed, so as to let the air flow into the air filter 1121 for the the impurities to be filtered, the air circulates in the main body of the industrial dust-collector, and then the air is exhausted outward the air-outlet line 113.
However, there are following drawbacks in the above-described structure and operation of the conventional air-flowing direction distributor of an industrial dust-collector
1. Four valve switches are necessary for the conventional air-flowing direction distributor to be operated, and two valve switches must be opened or closed to suck in air or exhaust air. It is not only uneasy to operate but also costs much.
2. It requires much space for the pipes and valve switches for assembly and distribution, so as to add the weight of the industrial dust-collector.